Delinquent
by Reign0931
Summary: Namimori isn't really as "clean" as its respectable residents would like to think. After all, it's impossible for any place to not have its own dirty little secret. Meet Yukimura Akira, a not-so-respectable resident of The Slums of Namimori, who met one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Full Summary inside. Starts at Pre-Reborn. WARNINGS: Male OC, Rated M for a reason. You have been warned.


**Delinquent**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Namimori isn't really as "clean" as its respectable residents would like to think. After all, it's impossible for any place to not have its own dirty little secret. Meet Yukimura Akira, a not-so-respectable resident of The Slums of Namimori. He's your typical delinquent: violent, sarcastic, with unconventional morals, and he certainly does not look like someone who would help another person in need, without anything in return whatsoever – but then he met Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>General Warnings<strong>: Rated M for a reason. Expect too much profanity and violence, and drugs. Oh, and Male OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I wanted to try my hand at a devious OC, one who's (definitely) not really nice. Someone who's not quite right in the head, but maybe with a few redeeming qualities? And it was suspicious to me that Namimori looked like a perfect little town, with the occasional gang that Hibari took care of, before Reborn came. I don't really know where I'm going with this either, though I'm trying to show the darker side of the anime/manga. Also updates of this will be **real slow** too, and I think all of my future fics will also have updates that are super slow. Also, this starts at what I would like to call the Pre-Reborn arc. Basically, a time before Reborn came.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tch." Akira glared at his reflection, through a broken mirror.<p>

His appearance looked as normal as ever, but there was this nagging thought in his head that something was wrong and he should fix it immediately.

Something was amiss.

He just didn't know what.

Cold, calculating blue eyes stared right back at him when he looked at the mirror, and his spiky black hair didn't look as if it changed _colors_ or something –

.

.

.

_Ah, _Akira smiled sardonically. _How could I forget?_

He gently touched the bleeding cut on his right cheek.

A bastard had been able to land a hit on him day, and it resulted to the bleeding cut on his face.

_But of course, I returned it tenfold – _

And then the son of a bitch got sent to a hospital.

_I couldn't just let him get away with it, now could I?_ Akira lit up a cigarette, took a long drag of it, and then he blew out a puff of smoke. _He got what he fucking deserved._

No one gets to make a business deal with Akira, and not keep his end of the bargain, after all.

The deal Fukui Hideaki made with Yukimura Akira was fairly simple, not to mention the fact that _Hideaki_ was the one who _begged_ Akira for this particular favor.

The deal was fairly simple.

Fukui Hideaki, a small-time businessman, was one of the respectable residents of Namimori, and yet he harbored a few dirty little secrets that could jeopardize his "clean" reputation –

He was, and still is addicted to drugs.

But, oh no! Woe is he, for his wife was starting to question where has he been going!

Obviously, Hideaki couldn't just say that he was visiting The Slums of Namimori to temporarily sate his drug addiction.

Firstly, his "clean" record would be _ruined_!

Secondly, the respectable residents of Namimori would like to believe that there was no such thing as _slums _in their town.

_And that just proves that they are idiots,_ Akira smiled, darkly amused.

Bumbling idiots, all of them.

Especially one Fukui Hideaki, the stupidest of them all.

Hideaki begged Akira to get his drugs for him, and deliver it discreetly to his house.

_Because of Akira's noble and kind heart, he agreed – _

.

.

.

…_Pfft, what a thought. _Akira snickered to himself. _Me? Kind and Noble?_

Sure, Akira agreed to it. But of course, Hideaki had to pay up.

And he had to pay _a lot._

First, there were the tiny bags of the marijuana and cannabis that Hideaki wanted, and that was already 129,000 yen. Then, there was the labor that Akira had always made his customers pay for, and that was 30,000 yen. And of course, there was the delivery charge of 77,000 yen, since Hideaki requested for Akira to deliver the goods _discreetly._

All in all, a _whooping_ amount of _236,000 yen._

Akira knew Hideaki would find a way to pay for it, if only because of his addiction to drugs and his need to keep his "clean" record.

And Akira was right.

Well, at the start.

As agreed, upon the delivery of the goods, Hideaki gave a down-payment amounting to 100,000 yen.

And as agreed, Akira would collect the rest of the payment a month later, when Hideaki was alone in his house.

But when Akira went to Hideaki's house to collect it, the _**bastard**_ had the _guts_ to try to _double-cross _him.

Hideaki tried to knock out Akira, bring him to the police station, and claim that Akira's a thief that tried to rob him.

Needless to say, a fight ensued, Akira won it, and he left the barely recognizable man on the floor.

And yes, he took the remaining 136,000 yen with him. It wasn't stealing _really, _since it was rightfully his.

_And a few hours earlier, _Akira smirked. _I heard from someone that he got sent to the hospital._

Hideaki deserved everything he got, and more.

_And more,_ Akira thought, gently dabbing his wound with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol. _Now that's food for thought._

_After all, _Akira placed a bandage over the cut. _He gave me this wound._

"And," Akira softly said, looking at the pictures of _cute girls_ dressed revealingly that Hideaki requested Akira to claim for him, that Akira never planned on giving for a particular purpose. "Compared to all my other customers, he's such a _disgusting _creature."

"And well," Akira continued, speaking idly to himself. "It's not as if I didn't plan to do this to him, the moment he told me about the pictures."

Didn't keep his end of the bargain? Check.

An all-around bastard? Check.

Used _children_ for sickening desires? _Check._

His mind and heart are practically shouting at him to dish out even more retribution.

Sure, Akira hated those who didn't keep their end of the bargain, and sure he hated all-around bastards; and those alone would warrant a beating in his admittedly fucked up mind.

But what he hated the most?

People who used _children, _for sickening, disgusting, nauseating, whatever you call it, desires.

_Yes, _Akira's violent.

_And yes, _his mind's fucked up.

But his morals, though quite unconventional, would always stand firm.

_Yes, _to him, retribution or revenge was fine.

_Yes, _to him, owning some kind of drug ring or whatever his business is called, was okay.

_And yes, _to him, violence is a perfectly normal thing.

_But never, __**ever**_ would he be okay with using children, innocent or not.

Children were meant to be guided, protected as much as possible, and have a chance to spread their wings.

Never to be used.

Should never be used.

_I wonder – _

With a pair of latex gloves already worn from the start, Akira cleansed the _sickening_ pictures and removed his fingerprints. Then Akira took out a mold of Hideaki's thumb that Akira made before he left the bastard's house, sprayed it with a bit of oil, and he proceeded to place Hideaki's fingerprints all over the pictures. Akira then placed the pictures inside a white envelope.

An envelope that will be sent to Namimori Police Station.

_How will the police react to a pedophile, small-time businessman, _Akira smirked sadistically. _Whose business is children's toys?_

_._

_._

_._

Oh well, Akira didn't have to wonder for so long.

After all, he'll be sitting at the front row of the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**this fic is a product of my imagination,watching fox crime, anger and stress.**

**lots of anger and stress.**

**hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.**

**haha that rhymed.**

**woo im so funny.**

**anyways, please review.**


End file.
